Newsong
Newsong, performed by tacica, is the tenth opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 231 and ended in episode 256. It was succeeded by Assault Rock. Lyrics Rōmaji Aa, ibitsu na MERODII de dekita Aisareru beki ikimono da Seika wa agerarenakute mo Kokoro ga utatte iru kara Aa, dore dake tsuyoi ame koete Aisareru beki ikimono ka? Yakusoku ga mamorenakute mo Kokoro wa utatte iru kedo Dono DOA NOKKU shite aketara ii? Aketara doko e mukattara ii? Hitori ja kaerenai kara Dareka o matte ita dake KIMI ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare? Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kazu wa fuete iku Dakara tsuyoku naritakatta tada Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari Muriyari owarenai koto wakatte'te Dare mo mina jibun no mama Tsuyoku naritakatta kara Rōmaji (Full Verison) Aa, ibitsu na MERODII de dekita Aisareru beki ikimono da Seika wa agerarenakute mo kokoro ga utatte iru kara aa, dore dake tsuyoi ame koete aisareru beki ikimono ka? yakusoku ga mamorenakute mo kokoro wa utatte iru kedo dono DOA NOKKU shite aketara ii? aketara doko e mukattara ii? hitori ja kaerenai kara dareka o matte ita dake KIMI ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare? kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kazu wa fuete iku dakara tsuyoku naritakatta tada Aa NYUUSE ga taningoto no you na Sono kokoro ga shinpaigoto da Zenryoku o waraeta hito mo Zenryoku de naite ita no ni Yoru ga kowai nara naitara ii Asa o mukaete waraetara ii Dore dake kyou ni tsukarete mo Mada minu kyou wa utsukushii'n da Taiyou o utagatte ite Tsuki yori sukoshi kagette Uso tsukarete kega mo shita kedo Taiyou o utagatte ite Tsuki yori sukoshi kagette uso o tsuite kega mo saseta darou? Boku ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare? Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito yo Kazu ga fuete iku no nara Boku wa ikirenai? Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari Muriyari owarenai koto wakatte'te Dare mo mina jibun no mama Tsuyoku naritakatta kara Tsuyoku naritakatta tada Kanji (Full Verison) 歪なメロディーで出来た 愛されるべき生き物だ 成果は上げられなくても 心が歌っているから どれだけ強い雨越えて 愛されるべき生き物か? 約束が守れなくても 心は歌っているけど どのドア ノックして開けたらいい? 開けたらどこへ向かったらいい? 1人じゃ帰れないから 誰かを待っていただけ キミが今 一番 会いたい人は誰? 心の中でだけ話せる人の数は増えていく だから 強くなりたかった 只 ニュースが他人事の様な その心が心配事だ 全力を笑えた人も 全力で泣いていたのに 夜が恐いなら泣いたらいい 朝を迎えて笑えたらいい どれだけ今日に疲れても まだ観ぬ今日は美しいんだ 太陽を疑っていて 月より少し翳って 嘘吐かれて 怪我もしたけど 太陽を疑っていて 月より少し翳って 嘘を吐いて 怪我もさせただろう? 僕が今 一番 会いたい人は誰? 心の中でだけ話せる人よ 数が増えていくのなら 僕は生きれない? 僕等 まだ読み足りない物語 無理矢理 終われない事分かってて 誰も皆 自分のまま 強くなりたかったから 強くなりたかった 只 English (Full Version) Ah, made of distorted melodies, We are creatures worthy of love. Even if we can't produce any results, Our hearts will be singing. Ah, having endured many powerful storms, Are we creatures worthy of love? Even if we can't keep our promise, Our hearts are still singing. Which door should we knock on and open? After we open a door where should we go? We won't be able to return all by myself, So we've merely been waiting for someone else. Who is the person you want to see the most right now? The number of people whom you can only talk to in your heart is increasing. Therefore, you just wanted to become stronger. Ah, I worry about your heart because you don't care about other people's news or problems. Even the people who were trying to laugh with all their might were actually crying their heart out. It's okay to cry if the night is scary. You just need to welcome morning with a smile. No matter how much you are worn out today, the remainder of today that you have yet to see will be beautiful. Casting doubt over the sun, becoming more clouded than the moon, we have all been lied to and gotten hurt in the past. Casting doubt over the sun, becoming more clouded than the moon, we have also told lies and made others get hurt, haven't we? Who is the person I want to see the most right now? If the number of people whom I can only talk to in my heart keeps on increasing, will I no longer be able to live on? We haven't read enough of our tale yet. We know that we can't force the story to end prematurely because all of us, while staying true to ourselves, wanted to become stronger. We just wanted to become stronger. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Killer B * Yamato * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Giant Squid * Iruka Umino * Inoichi Yamanaka * Kakashi Hatake * Tsunade * Nagato * Kakuzu * Deidara * Sasori * Itachi Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi * Tobi * White Zetsu * Great Toad Sage * Kisame Hoshigaki * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kankurō * Gaara * Temari * Akatsuchi * A * Ōnoki * Shino Aburame * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kurotsuchi * Shizune * Tonton * Darui * C * Mei Terumī * Ao * Chōjūrō * Kurama * Gyūki Trivia * This is the first theme song in Part II which Sasuke doesn't appear since Re:member and Swaying. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:Newsong